Jelly
Jelly 'is the sixth song on Kyary Pamyu Pamyu's first Extended Play, Moshi Moshi Harajuku. It was first released on its own single of the same name, only a few days before Moshi Moshi Harajuku's release. It is a cover of ''Capsule's ''song, also called Jelly, marking Kyary's first covered song. It seems to be about something a bit frightening that would make somebody "shiver like jelly." Background and Release History The original song was first released in on April 19, 2006 by ''Capsule, a Japanese band including Yasutaka Nakata, Kyary's personal songwriter and producer. It was first released in its own Single, and then appeared again as an edited version on the album, ''Fruits Clipper ''on May 10, 2006.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fruits_Clipper On August 3, 2011, Kyary released a fairly unpopular single called 'Jelly,' and it only contained the one song, which was a cover of the original song by Capsule. It went mostly unnoticed, but when it appeared on Moshi Moshi Harajuku released only a bit later that month, it became a hit. Many people even commented that it was nearly as good as Pon Pon Pon, which was extraordinarily praised.http://www.hotexpress.co.jp/index.html In 2016, when Kyary announced KPP Best, her compilation album that included all of her best songs, many people suspected that Jelly would make an appearance on it, but when it was released, Jelly was absent. A lot of Kyary's fans noticed that Cherry Bonbon, another song from ''Moshi Moshi Harajuku, ''was present, which was very confusing, since it was not as praised as much as Jelly. Some people thought it was because Jelly was a covered song, and Kyary didn't want to disrespect the original artists. But this theory does not make sense because Super Scooter Happy also showed up on KPP Best, and it was also a cover of a Capsule song, the exact same people who released the original Jelly. Lyrics '''English I was convinced that this was all meant to be Isn’t it better that it’s not all a dream? Yeah I’m shaking, trembling, just like red jelly I found it at this place, where I lost my way I was convinced That no matter how much I wanted it, I wouldn’t get it It was an accident, but I’m sure You’d say that it was meant to be The way I was then, I had no self-confidence And immediately convinced myself it was no good That’s the way I’ve always been, but that’s how it is I was convinced that it was all meant to be Isn’t it better that it wasn’t all a dream? Yeah I’m shaking, trembling, just like red jelly I found it at the place where I lost my way I was convinced That I wouldn’t get it Even if I wanted it so badly It was an accident, but I’m sure You’d say that it was meant to be The way I was then, I had no self-confidence And immediately convinced myself it was no good That’s the way I’ve always been, but that’s how it is I was convinced that it was all meant to be Isn’t it better that it’s not all a dream? Yeah I’m shaking, trembling, just like red jelly When I untie the ribbon on that little bottle And open the silver lid… I convinced myself That’s the way I’ve always been, but that’s how it is I was convinced that this was all meant to be Isn’t it better that it’s not all a dream? Yeah I’m shaking, trembling, just like red jelly Shaking just like red jelly Shaking just like red jelly Romaji Omoikonda n da Yume janai hou ga ii janai sou da Furuete iru yo purupuru marude akairo no jelly Mayoikonda kono basho de Mitsuketa n da boku ga donna ni Motometemo te ni hainnai Omoikonde'ta no Sore wa guuzen dakedo kitto Kimi wa touzen datte iu yo ne Sonna boku wa jishin ga nai Sugu ni dame da tte omoikonde ita Itsumo sou nan da dakedo sou nan da Kore wa touzen tte omoikonda n da Yume janai hou ga ii janai sou da Furuete iru yo purupuru marude akairo no jelly Mayoikonda ano basho de Mitsuketa nda boku ga konna ni Motometemo te ni hainnai Omoikonde'ta no Sore wa guuzen dakedo kitto Kimi wa touzen da tte iu yo ne Sonna boku wa jishin ga nai Sugu ni dame da tte omoikonde ita Itsumo sou nan da dakedo sou nan da Kore wa touzen tte omoikonda n da Yume janai hou ga ii janai sou da Furuete iru yo purupuru marude akairo no jelly Sono kobin no ribon wo hodoite Gin no futa wo akeru to Omoikonde ita Itsumo sou nanda dakedo sou nanda Kore wa touzen tte omoikonda nda Yume janai hou ga ii janai sou da Furuete iru yo purupuru marude akairo no jelly Purupuru marude akairo no jelly Purupuru marude akairo no jelly Japanese 思い込んだんだ 夢じゃないほうが いいじゃない そうだ ふるえているよ プルプルまるで赤色のjelly 迷い込んだ この場所で みつけたんだ 僕がどんなに 求めても 手に入んない 思い込んでたの それは偶然 だけどきっと キミは当然 だって言うよね そんな僕は 自信がない すぐにダメだって 思い込んでいた いつもそうなんだ だけどそうなんだ これは当然って 思い込んだんだ 夢じゃないほうが いいじゃない そうだ ふるえているよ プルプルまるで赤色のjelly 迷い込んだ あの場所で みつけたんだ 僕がどんなに 求めても 手に入んない 思い込んでたの それは偶然 だけどきっと キミは当然 だって言うよね そんな僕は 自信がない すぐにダメだって 思い込んでいた いつもそうなんだ だけどそうなんだ これは当然って 思い込んだんだ 夢じゃないほうが いいじゃない そうだ ふるえているよ プルプルまるで赤色のjelly その小瓶の リボンを解いて 銀の蓋を 開けると 思い込んでいた いつもそうなんだ だけどそうなんだ これは当然って 思い込んだんだ 夢じゃないほうが いいじゃない そうだ ふるえているよ プルプルまるで赤色のjelly プルプルまるで赤色のjelly プルプルまるで赤色のjelly Appears on * Jelly (2011) * Moshi Moshi Harajuku (2011) Trivia * This is the only song in ''Moshi Moshi Harajuku ''that has an English title ** Except for ''Pon Pon Pon, ''which has a title that isn't even a real word. References Category:Songs